Belle (Beauty and the Beast)
Belle is the female protagonist of Beauty and the Beast and its direct-to-video follow-ups The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World. Belle is an official Disney Princess and the 5th in order of release, after Ariel and before Jasmine. In Beauty and the Beast, she was the Prince Adam's love interest after the end of the movie. Paige O'Hara did both her speaking and singing voices. A stage version of the 1991 film debuted on Broadway on April 14, 1994 with the 'live' role of Belle originated by Susan Egan (who would later go on to voice Megara in Hercules), and finalized by Anneliese van der Pol. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' Belle is a young woman living in a unnamed village in France. She first appears at the beginning of the film (after the prologue) as she emerges out of the cottage she lives in and heads to a bookstore in the village, unaware that the villagers are noting her peculiarity and how she doesn't fit in with the rest of them due to her love for books. At the bookstore, Belle returns a book she has borrowed and takes the one she perceives as her favorite. While heading back home to the cottage, she is pursued by a conceited, arrogant, muscle-headed hunter named Gaston, who eventually stands in her way. Gaston takes the book from belle, drops it into a mud puddle, and tells Belle to get herself out of reading and pay more attention to "more important things" like him. Just then, an explosion comes out from the basement of her cottage, prompting Belle to run back home. Descending into the basement and coughing her way in, Belle finds her father, Maurice, who is about to give up on his latest companion that he has built. Belle faithfully tells her father how she has believed he will get the machine working, win first prize at the fair, and become a world-famous inventor. Inspired by his daughter's beliefs, Maurice reworks on the machine, and once he thinks he has done fixing it, he gives it a test run. To both Belle and her father's surprise, the test run goes successfully. Belle waves goodbye to her father and wishes him luck as Maurice, riding on their Philippe, goes off to the fair with the invention. The following day, Belle hears a knock on a door. She uses the periscope, only to find that Gaston was at the porch, much to her dismay, but nevertheless lets him in. Gaston reveals to belle cornered at the door and is about to plant a kiss on her, Belle turns the doorknob, and Gaston accidentally pushes the door open and falls into a mud puddle outside. After a furious and humiliated Gaston leaves, Belle runs outside, shocked in disbelief at how Gaston has asked her to marry him. Not wanting to be the wife of that boorish, blunderous, brainless man, she runs off into an open, fields where Phillipe finds her. Seeing the horse without her father, Belle pleads the horse to take her to where her father is. Belle rides to a mysterious castle on Phillipe in possibility of finding her father. She finds her father locked away in a dungeon, and begs the dungeon master to free him, offering him her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condition that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, a hideous beast, frees Maurice from the dungeon, however he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel touched by her boldness and bravery. Belle is originally hesitant and suspicious to interact with the Beast, but he saves her from a pack of wolves and develops a more civilized manner, aided by enchanted furnishings, a bond is formed. The Beast gives Belle his enormous library and Belle helps him to act more like a gentleman. The Beast falls deeply in love with her but fears that she will ever love him in return. Belle is soon granted right to leave on behalf of her sickly father, who tries to rescue her. But after denying Gaston her hand in marriage again, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plot against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is fatally stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses his balance; Belle is able to lay the Beast on balcony, and he dies in her arms. Belle sobs over the Beast's dead body and confesses her love for him just as the last petal falls from from the enchanted rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along with his furnishings return to human beings. Belle and the Prince then dance in the ballroom with her father and his servants watching the couple happily. ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' A midquel taking place during the winter segment of Beauty and the Beast, thus is the story of Belle's attempt to bring back to the castle the one ceremony Beast hates most: Christmas. It has not been well received because it ignores the movie's continuity, and that at the point the movie is supposed to take place. Belle still considered herself a prisoner in the castle, and was not truly friends with the Beast at that point, through she has begun to accept him. A pipe organ called Forte is determined to do anything necessary to keep the spell from breaking, because he thinks that if the curse is broken, then the Beast won't need his depressing music anymore. Thus, he proves to be a real obstacle for Belle's plan. After several attempts to get Beast to agree, Beast finally approves of the idea and allows Belle to prepare for Christmas, through he still bears a grudge, for Christmas is the day the Enchantress cast the spell on him and the castle residents. With advice from forte, Belle goes out into the woods to get a suitable tree for Christmas, but she falls into thin ice and almost drowns. Fortunately, she is rescued by Beast, who is enraged at her because Forte told him she was trying to desert him again. Belle is then thrown into the dungeon to rot, but Beast then finds a book that Belle has written for him earlier in the West Wing, and decides to set Belle free and they both continue to prepare for Christmas. But Forte doesn't give up there, even going as far as to attempt to ring the whole castle down with Beethoven Symphony No. 5 in order to prevent the spell from ending, as it can't if everyone is dead. Fortunately, Beast stops him in time by crashing his keyboard to pieces. The viewers are soon taken back the actual Christmas taking place, and Belle is presented with a gift from her husband: a rose. ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' In this movie, Belle is the only human character. She meets her new three enchanted object friends Webster, Crane and LePlume and is about to solve problems in all four segments. In the first story, a love triangle ensues, when the Beast's dictionary servant Webster gives synonyms to Belle's insults, until an apology letter is written. When he realized it was a forgery, the "betrayed" Beast was afraid that his plan to love Belle and become human would be ruined by Webster, so he banished the servant and his friends from the castle, until Belle allows them back in, assuring them that he "has a good heart." In the second story, it is Lumière's anniversary with Fifi yet he does not know the proper way to confess how he truly feels. Belle assists him by taking the role as Fifi and practicing what he's going to do for their date. Fifi sees the two and believes Lumière is leaving her for Belle. Eventually all is straightened out. In the fourth story, Belle finds a wounded bird and takes it in. She spends most of her time hiding it from Beast originally until he grows to like. After a while another problem brews as the bird is healthy once more, but Beast wants to keep it for it's singing. Belle convinces him to let it free. In the end, they become closer and closer showing signs of feelings for each other. Trivia *The name 'Belle' means 'Beauty' or 'Beautiful' in French. *Belle's mannerisms and beautiful appearance were inspired by Judy Garland, Audrey Hepburn, Vivien Leigh, and Katharine Hepburn. *Belle made a cameo as a background character from the Disney film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Similar Heroes *Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) *La Petite Ballerina (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Athena (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Rey (Star Wars) (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Gallery Belle.jpg|Belle trying to fit in despite the townsfolk considering her an odd person. Princess-Belle1.jpg|Belle in her signature yellow dress 735px-Little Town.jpg|Belle in her Small Town Belle singing about her dream.png|"There must be more than this provincial life!" Belle_and_beast_kiss.jpg|Belle and Prince Adam's first kiss Belle-disney-princess-30818229-1920-1080.jpg Bel.png|Belle in Kingdom Hearts II. Belle getting yelled to get out by the enraged beast.jpg|Belle getting yelled to get out by the enraged Beast beauty_and_the_beast_3.png|Belle offering herself as prisoner to the Beast so her father can be free Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg Belle and the Beast in love.png Belle facing Gaston.png|"He's no monster, Gaston! YOU are!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9448.jpg|Belle crying because the Beast is dead before he is revived and is transformed back into his human form Belle & Prince Adam's first kiss.jpg|"It is you!" Belle and Prince Adam's kiss.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 8.02.29 PM.png markhenn2-1.jpg~original.jpeg markhenn2-6.jpg~original.jpeg markhenn2-9.jpg~original.jpeg markhenn2-95.jpg~original.jpeg markhenn2-99.jpg~original.jpeg Category:Heroines Category:Monarchs Category:Singing Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Villain's Crush Category:Movie Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Victims Category:Feminists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Artistic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Rich Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Aristocrats Category:Ingenue Category:Supporters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Adventurers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Soul Searchers Category:Dreamers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Parents Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Book Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Big Good Category:Fighter